


Too Sober

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Missing Year Fics [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: 100 Word Drabble - Regina tries to deny her feelings for Robin.





	Too Sober

Nightly patrols had become something of a routine—and somehow, Regina was always stuck with the insufferable thief. They stalked through the woods together, painfully making small talk as he held his flimsy bow out in front of them, as if that would protect them against the Wicked Witch’s magic. But even she couldn’t deny the fluttering in her chest or the tingle that ran down her spine when his hand grazed against the small of her back as they rounded a bend. “I’m too sober for this,” she muttered to herself pulling away, fighting her forming smile.


End file.
